The Last
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Harapan apakah yang kamu inginkan? SasuNaru/ Summary kgk nyambung/Gajenes/Mind to review?


**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**(Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya)**

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Aneh , Alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san :D**

**"The Last"**

"3 hari lagi valentine…" kata Naruto sambil menerawang melihat ke arah langit yang sedang mendung. Tapi berhubung dia sedang jalan bersama orang yang paling dia cintai bernama Sasuke, maka langit segelap apapun itu bagaikan langit di pagi hari yang cerah.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Naruto "Jangan harap kau kubelikan yang tidak-tidak sebagai hadiah valentine."

"Ya. Valentine ini adalah tahun ke 3 kita jadian, tapi tetap tidak ada hadiah?" Naruto pun melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sasuke dan berkomat kamit kecil tidak jelas.

Naruto berjalan lebih cepat dan membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan dia mengunyah takoyaki dengan tampang super kusam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas.  
"N-nandemonai." jawab Naruto pelan sambil menghela nafas pelan dan dengan berat hati dia berjalan lagi meninggalkan estalase sebuah toko mainan dengan icon boneka rubah warna orange yang sangat sangat besar.

Dan malam itu pun Naruto lewati dengan hasil yang nihil…

Di sebuah kafe…..

"Naru-chan, Sasuke menunggu kamu daritadi di depan, sana gih urusin dulu, nanti dia masuk angin, kasir nya biar aku yang jaga sebentar" kata seorang rekan kerja yang merupakan sahabat dari Naruto yaitu Sakura.  
"Hehehe, Gomen Sakura-chan." balas Naruto menerima tawaran dan dia pun segera meluncur keluar gedung tempat dimana dia bekerja.

"Kenapa datangnya cepat sekali?" tanya Naruto begitu dia melihat Sasuke yang menggigil sedang menunggunya di area parkiran sepeda motor.

Mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Naruto dan merogoh kantong di jaket tebalnya, "Nih…" Sasuke memberikan sebuah amplop pada Naruto.

"Apa ini Teme?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Itu iuran kuliahmu." jawab Sasuke singkat

Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh keluarga sederhana beranggotakan 8 orang, dia mencintai seni lukis dan bercita-cita untuk menjadi pelukis terkenal. Namun, karena untuk biaya sehari-harinya saja sudah sangat kurang jadi impian itu pun dipendam begitu saja. Sasuke yang tahu betul impian Naruto selama ini membantu Naruto untuk menggapai impiannya.

"Kau sudah gajian Teme? Kenapa cepat sekali?." Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Aku ada tugas ke Indonesia selama 1 bulan lebih, jadi biaya les mu aku kasih lebih cepat." Sasuke memberikansebuah penjelasan yang sempat membuat Naruto shock.

"K-kapan?" lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya.  
"Besok.. Malam ini kita jalan-jalan yuk kau yang menentukan tempatnya Dobe." ajak Sasuke

"Makan ramen ya Teme." Kata Naruto dengan puppy eyes andalannya dan kemudian ajakan itu disepakati oleh Sasuke. Mereka janjian akan menghabiskan malam itu setelah Naruto pulang kerja.

"Woohooooo! Udah lama tidak naik mobil biasanya kan kau ngajak aku kencan modal jalan kaki!" ledek Naruto ke Sasuke saat mereka menikmati kencan malam itu di dalam mobil kepunyaan kakaknya Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau kita berhenti di sini dan jalan kaki lagi Dobe?" balas Sasuke yang lumayan merasa tersindir.

"Gomenasai Teme.. Jangan ngambek dong." rayu Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke. "Daripada dia harus kembali berjalan kaki." begitu yang ada dipikirannya saat itu.

Perjalanan mereka pun dimulai dari makan ramen di warung ichiraku dan akhirnya ke pantai.

"Ayo pulang Dobe.. ini sudah larut malam dan besok aku harus berangkat jam 10 pagi." Sasuke mengajak Naruto pulang dari pantai ketika Narutohampir saja terlelap di baju Sasuke.

"He?..pulang?..ne…" jawab Naruto sambil mengantuk.

Mereka kembali ke mobil, Sasuke kembali menyetir dan Naruto kembali tertidur pulas. Perjalanan dari pantai ke rumah Naruto memakan waktu kurang lebih 35 menit, perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan. Namun tiba-tiba

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

**Breaking News:  
Seorang pengemudi trailer dalam keadaan mabuk berat menabrak sebuah mobil dan sebuah sepeda motor di kawasan Tokyo, terdapat 6 korban dalam kasus tabrakan ini , 4 orang dinyatakan meninggal dunia ditempat, dan 2 orang selamat….**

Piiiip…Piiiiiip…Piiipppp…..

"Dobe… Dobe…" Sasuke memanggil-manggil nama pacarnya yang sedang koma di rumah sakit. Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya saat mendengar suara milik Sasuke

"Arrgh..Sasuke? Daijoubu?" begitu sadar Naruto berusaha bangun dan bukannya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya,dia malah mengkhawatirkan orang yg terlihat lebih sehat di depannya.

Sasuke tersenyum lega,"Daijoubu Narudobe."

Naruto kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan-pelan ke tempat tidur,"Apa yang terjadi? Aku hanya ingat kita tertabrak,dan itu saja…"

"Ada pengemudi mabuk yang merengut.." jawab Sasuke terpotong dan itu membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Merengut? Merengut nyawa? Selain kita, ada yang meninggal? Bagaimana dengan si supir sialan itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia meninggal, Cuma 2 orang yang selamat dalam kecelakaan ini.." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Syukurlah kita selamat." Kata Naruto mengakhiri percakapan itu.

"Aku menemukannya!" terdengar suara orang berteriak dan tidak lama kemudian seperti ada segerombolan orang datang ke arah kamar tersebut.

"Naruto! Dengar,Kita harus segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini, di sini bahaya, rumah sakit ini ada yang tidak beres,kau harus ikut denganku…" Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang hampir saja terlelap lagi.

"Nani? kepalaku masih sedikit sakit Teme.." kata Naruto. Walau dia tidak setuju untuk lari dalam keadaan masih lemah,tapi akhirnya dia menyetujuinya karena dia melihat betapa paniknya muka Sasuke saat ini.

Kamar letak Naruto dirawat inap hanya di lantai 2, maka kedua pasangan itu dapat keluar melewati jendela,dan Huup! Mereka pun sampai ke lantai dasar, dan saling menggenggam tangan dan berlarian.

"Hosh..Hosh… sudah jam berapa ini?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian. Sasuke merogoh kantong celana jeans nya dan mengeluarkan HP miliknya.

"Teme… jam berapa? Kenapa kau tidak jawab padahal dah lihat hp?" tanya Naruto kemudian dia langsung merebut HP tersebutdan dia terkejut seketika melihat hp tersebut menunjukan pukul 03.15 AM dan di sana terdapat photo saat kecelakaan terjadi. Mau berapa kali pun ditekan tombol menu nya,tetap saja gambar tersebut muncul,dan jam nya tidak berubah.

"Sepertinya hp ku rusak.." kata Sasuke sambil merebut kembali HP milikknya.

"Temee.. aku haus.. haus sekali…" Setelah berlarian panjang, Naruto mulai merasa dehidrasi tingkat tinggi menyerangnya.

"Kamu duduk di sini, aku carikan minuman.." setelah berkata demikian Sasuke pergi untuk mencari toko yang menjual minuman,namun susah sekali mendapatkan toko malam itu yang entah kenapa malam itu terasa sangat sangat dan sangat…sepi.

Angin malam bertiup sangat kencang, Naruto yang keadaan tubuhnya masih belum pulih benar makin terpuruk karena angin malam tersebut.

"Hancurkan gedung itu! Hancurkan! Kita tidak butuh gedung yang merusak tanah leluhur kita!" tiba-tiba entah darimana datangnya, banyak sekali demonstran berkumpul ditempat Naruto bersembunyi.

"A-apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba banyak sekali orang berkumpul di sini? Kalian sedang demo apa?" Naruto yang sedang kebingungan bertanya pada salah seorang demonstran di sana.

"Kau lihat gedung rumah sakit mewah itu? Mereka membangun gedung itu di atas kuburan leluhur-leluhur kita! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Karena pemerintah kaya mereka berbuat semena-mena pada rakyat miskin seperti kami ini!" sang demonstran menjelaskannya pada Naruto,tapi mungkin karena otak Naruto yang terbentur keras atau karena memang aneh, dia masih sulit percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semakin lama dia semakin menyadari, tempat dia sedari tadi berdiam diri itu terlihat sedikit kuno dan berbeda dari yang lain.

Aksi demo pun tetap berlanjut panjang, Naruto yang ketakutan kembali ke tempat di mana dia bersembunyi sambil menunggu Sasuke. Semakin lama Naruto semakin tidak tahan dengan teriakan-teriakan demonstran itu berbeda.

"Praaaaaaaaaaaank…." Sebuah botol kaca melayang dekat dinding di mana Naruto sedang duduk dan gemetaran,tiba-tiba seorang demonstran datang menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya pergi dari situ. Karena ketakutan, Naruto pun pergi dan mencari Sasuke.

Naruto sudah mulai pasrah, dehidrasinya masih belum pulih. Kini dia harus berlarian ke sana kemari lagi, bahkan dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk memanggil nama Sasuke lagi.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan. Begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan lari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Maaf aku lama, susah sekali mencari air dan aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menculik air minum di sana,ini…" Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air minum yang tidak lagi penuh.

"Sudah? Kamu harus tahan ya, kita harus segera pergi dari sini karena di sini juga tidak aman…" kata Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya lalu dia memeluk Naruto sebentar.

"Ah! Teme.. Dompetku ketinggalan di rumah sakit.. Bisa kita ke sana sebentar? Aku akan menjaga di bawah dan kamu manjat buat mengambilnya.." tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari bahwa sedaritadi dia tidak membawa dompetnya.

"Itu.. kapan-kapan kita beli dompet yang baru saja ya.." bujuk Sasuke karena dia merasa sangat malas harus kembali ke tempat yang tidak aman itu.

Naruto terlihat sangat sedih, dia bahkan hampir saja menangis, "Tidak bisa, bukan dompet itu yg berharga, maupun uangnya, tapi di sana ada selembar poto kedua orang tuaku dan hanya itu yang aku punya." Kata Naruto  
"Gomen Sasuke.. kalau kamu keberatan, kamu tunggu di sini saja, biar aku yang ambil." Lanjut Naruto

"Oke..kita kembali." Kata Sasuke yang tidak tahan juga melihat air mata Naruto, kemudian mereka berlarian melewati banyak sekali demonstran yang masih berdemo di sekitar situ. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat bahkan terkadang Naruto merasa kesakitan akibat genggaman tangan Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit…

"Aku melihatnya lagi!" teriak salah seorang yang sedaritadi mengejar Sasuke. Naruto melihat orang itu, sungguh aneh penampilan orang tersebut ,dia berpakaian sangat kuno dan tampangnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Lariii Dobe!" teriak Sasuke dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus mengikuti perkataan Sasuke.

"Siapa sih mereka? Kenapa mau ngejar kamu terus? Terus apa yang dilakukan petugas keamanan dan orang-orang di sini? Kenapa mereka semua tidak menolong kita?" otak Naruto kembali dikerumini oleh banyak pertanyaan.

"Dengar Naruto,aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, kalau kamu memang masih sayang sama aku,I kuti aja terus aku dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi.." kata Sasuke menegaskandan kemudian Sochi berteriak sedikit karena genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin kuat.

Tubuh Naruto semakin melemah dan orang-orang yang mengejar Sasuke semakin banyak, maka perjalanan mereka di rumah sakit kali ini tidak semulus perjalanan Sasuke saat kembali untuk mengambil air minum.

Ditangga darutat rumah sakit …

"Sasuke… lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto agak kasar. Kesabarannya sudah diambang batas, "Sekarang jelaskan padaku semua nya! Kenapa banyak sekali kejadian aneh di sini? Apa yang sudah terjadi sih? Ah! Kau mencuri? Uang yang kamu berikan ke aku buat biaya les lebih cepat,itu karena kamu mencuri? Dan ke Jepang? Itu alasan aja kan? kau ingin melarikan diri dan bersembunyi ke sana sebentar kan?! kau tidak perlu sebegitunya kalau memang sudah tidak sanggup membiayaiku! Aku bisa kembalikan uang itu sekarang juga ke mereka, aku tidak butuh! Setelah itu kita bisa beristirahat tenang, ok?!"

Setelah terdiam beberapa saatdan kembali tersadar, dia sudah mendapatkan dirinya sendirian. Kemudian dia menangis….

"Kamu di sini… sudah saatnya kamu ikut dengan kami… jangan lagi lari atau berontak!" kata salah seorang yang berpenampilan aneh dan bertampang aneh yang sedaritadi mengejarnya. Sasuke pun hanya pasrah mengikuti mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Sasuke pergi bersama orang-orang tersebut…

"Sasuke… Ku dimana? Aku sudah kembali dengan membawa dompet dan uangnya, Sasuke…" Naruto kembali ke tangga darurat itu dan mencari Sasuke.

Karena tidak mendapatkan sosok Sasuke di sana, maka Naruto berlarian lagi dan terus berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke. Setelah merasa lelah berlarian dan merasa kesal karena tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya, Naruto akhirnya duduk di ruang tunggu dan melihat orang berlalu lalang.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto?" tanya seseorang di dekat pintu masuk yang tidak jauh dari ruang tunggu. Mendengar percakapan itu, Naruto segera berdiri dan mencari ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata dia mendapatkan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di sana.

"Sakura-chan! Apa kau melihat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Baka! Ngapain kamu di sini? Harusnya kamu istirahat di ruanganmu!" omel Sakura dan tentu saja omelan itu tidak digubris oleh Naruto.

"Kiba! Kau tahu dimana Sasuke?" sekali lagi Naruto bertanya pada salah seorang temannya.

Kiba tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia malah serba salah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Shino.. kamu melihat Sasuke? Daritadi aku mencarinya. dia kemana sih?!" kali ini Naruto berpaling dan bertanya pada temannya yang lain.

"Naruto.. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu saja ya.." balas Shino.

"Istirahat? Istirahat setelah aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke lari ke sana kemari karena dia menjadi buronan dan kalian menyuruhku istirahat? Mana mungkin bisa!" kata Naruto kesal dan sedikit berteriak.

"K-kamu lari sama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Yaaa.. Aku menghabiskan waktu dan seluruh tenagaku.. Susah jelasinnya sekarang.." kata Naruto lagi

"Dengar…" kata Shino pelan.

"Aaah! Kak Dei!" teriak Sakura begitu melihat Deidara dari kejauhan dan memasang mimik wajah khawatir, "Kak Dei, Naruto ada di sini!" lanjut Sakura, kemudian dia melihat Shino dan berkata,"Biarkan sisa nya diurus sama Kak Dei saja ya? Kak Dei kan kakaknya, pasti dia bisa lebih tenang dan sabar menjelaskan semuanya…"

Deidara pun datang dan langsung memeluk Naruto, dia menangis sesegukkan kemudian dia membawa Naruto kembali ke ruangannya. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke kamar rawat inap, Naruto bercerita panjang lebar tentang perjalanannya yang super melelahkan itu bersama Sasuke. Walaupun lama kelamaan Naruto merasa kesal dengan sikap Deidara yang setiap cerita dia keluarkan tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Deidara.

Sesampainya di ruang rawat inap…

"Naruto, kamu istirahat dulu saja yah.. Kamu butuh istirahat. Apa kamu tidak capek daritadi berlarian ke sana kemari?" tanya Deidara sambil mengambilkan segelas air minum.

"Salahkan Sasuke kalau sampai aku harus berlarian terus, entah kemana sekarang anak itu… Apa kau melihatnya, kak Dei?" Naruto bertanya balik. Deidara menelan ludah dan susah sekali untuk memberitahu berita yang akan disampaikannya pada Naruto.

"Uhmm.. Dia ada kok,di ruangan lain.. Besok pagi aku akan membawa mu ke sana. Sekarang, kamu maupun Sasuke harus berisitrahat dulu, ok?" bujuk Deidara dan akhirnya Naruto dapat bernafas lega dan menuruti bujukan Deidara.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan Deidara, Naruto dibawa ke ruangan dimana Sasuke berada…

"Hmm.. Kak Dei hari ini valentine bukan halloween, kenapa kamu membawaku ke ruangan ini?" Naruto merasa dibohongi oleh kakaknya sendiri karena Deidara membawanya ke ruangan yang terlihat jelas di papan ruangan tersebut Kamar Mayat.

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis..

Naruto yang sedaritadi melihat Deidara menangis akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut,secara perlahan-lahan dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk.

"Naruto.. Kamu harus tabah yah…" kata Deidara disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Naruto kembali melihat tajam ke arah Deidara dan menelan ludahnya saat Deidara membuka kain putih yang menutupi mayat yg terbujur kaku di hadapan mereka.

"I-ini tidak mungkin… Sasuke…." cuma itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto begitu dia melihat mayat Sasuke yang sudah sangat pucat dan terbujur kaku di depannya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian isak tangis dan teriakan yang memilukan pun menggelegar di ruangan tersebut..

2013, February 14

"Pasti.. Sasuke di sana ingin melihat kamu senang di sini. Jadi mulai sekarang, kamu harus tetap seperti Naruto yang dulu ya…" sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Deidara berusaha menenangkan dan memberi semangat kepada Naruto.

"Tidak.. Dia bahkan ingin membawaku pergi.." kata Naruto dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ah.. Kamu ngomong apaan sih? Ada-ada saja kamu…" Deidara mulai kelabakan dengan kata-kata aneh yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Kamu ingat? Pas kamu cerita, saat aku baru mulai pulih dari kecelakaan, selama beberapa jam aku menghilang? Dan saat kamu mencari aku sesekali kamu bertemu dengan ku dan kamu melihat aku sedang lari kewalahan ke sana kemari?" Tanya Naruto dan Deidara pun mengangguk."Waktu itu kamu bilang, aku berlarian ke sana kemari sendirian? Tanpa Sasuke?" pertanyaan kedua dari Naruto dan ini kedua kali nya Deidara mengangguk tanda setuju. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil dan berkata,"Aku bersama Sasuke saat itu. Dia menggenggam tanganku sangat kuat, bahkan sampai sekarang kadang-kadang aku masih merasa genggaman itu…"

"Uhmm..memang sih waktu kalian akan diangkat ke ambulance, menurut salah satu team medis, mayat Sasuke saat itu menggenggam erat tanganmu. Butuh waktu beberapa menit agar bisa terlepas dari genggamannya.." Deidara menceritakan sebuah info yang baru saja diingatnya kembali.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto pelan dan dari sudut matanya keluar air mata sedikit.

Ding Dong….Ding Dong…..

"Ah? Siapa yah? Tumben ada tamu yang datang buat ngeliat kamu.. hehehe.." Deidara berusaha untuk bercanda demi Naruto.

"Permisi… Narutonya ada?" seorang pria berperawakan lumayan ganteng datang menjenguk Naruto.

"Wow.. Pacarmu baru saja terbang entah kemana, sekarang datang seorang pria tampan bawa mobil dan membawakan sebuah boneka rubah besar.. Beruntungnya nasibmu.." kata Deidara yang masih belum puas dengan ledekan pertamanya. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bengong.

"Itachi-nii, ada perlu apa yah sampai datang kemari?" tanya Naruto begitu dia keluar kamar dan melihat Itachi sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama boneka rubah besarnya.

"Wow! Ada cowok seganteng ini… Kenalin ke aku ya!" lagi-lagi Deidara menyindir Naruto.

"Itachi-nii, kenalkan ini Deidara, kakakku yang paling tidak bisa melihat cowok dengan tampang yang cakep, dan Kak Dei ini Itachi-nii, manager sekaligus kakakknya Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

"Oke.. Aku mengerti.. Aku udah harus pergi." Kata Deidara sambil melangkah pergi

"Ada perlu apa Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Hn.. Ini hadiah valentine dari Sasuke…" Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah boneka rubah besar yang sama persis dengan boneka rubah yang di idam-idamkan Naruto selama ini.

Naruto tidak membalas apapun, dia cuma melihat boneka itu dan menangis.

"Kalau saja aku tidak menyuruh Sasuke ke Jepang menemaniku, mungkin kalian tidak akan jalan-jalan malam itu dan mungkin saja ini semua tidak akan terjadi…"

Itachi memulai percakapan,"Sasuke datang padaku beberapa hari lalu, dia ingin meminjam uang, katanya ingin membeli boneka besar ini untuk hadiah.. Aku memberikannya tawaran kalau saja dia bisa menemaniku ke Jepang untuk membantuku membereskan beberapa masalah di kantor pusat di sana, aku akan memberikannya uang tanpa harus mengembalikkan uang tersebut dan bocah itu memintaku agar meminjamkannya mobil untuk berjalan-jalan denganmu sebelum dia berangkat bersamaku ke Jepang.." kata Itachi panjang lebar.

Mendengar semua penjelasan itu, Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya terus diam dan berusaha untuk berhenti menangis, walaupun itu sulit dia lakukan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu bakalan terjadi hal seperti ini. Sebagai permintaan maafku walaupun, mungkin apapun yang kulakukan tidak bisa menebusnya, …" kata Itachi

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi-nii." kata Naruto dengan intonasi yang agak tertekan karena menahan air mata. Itachi yang merasa salah satu kewajibannya terlunasi. Lalu Itachi berpamit diri dan Naruto mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu.

Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu dan melihat boneka tersebut, kemudian dia duduk di sofa sambil memeluk boneka tersebut,"Maafkan aku Sasuke…"

Angin sepoi-sepoi masuk dari jendela dengan gorden orange yang memang sedaritadi dibuka oleh Naruto, dia menghampaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memeluk boneka rubah besar besar tersebut. Di sana juga terdapat sosok Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto sambil membelai rambutnya pelan bersama 2 orang malaikat maut yang sedang mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Sasuke untuk bisa melihat Naruto sekali lagi.

**The End**

Yuhuuuu...

Hallo minna... ketemu lagi dengan Haru \^.^/ Ada yg kangen? #dihajar readers

Akhirnya Haru muncul lagi dg fict yang geje ini

Gomen banyak sekali kesalahan dalam penulisan *bungkuk 180 derajat*

Terima kasih yang sudah membacanya

Mind to review?

Arigatou ^^


End file.
